


The Gift And The Reward

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Admiration, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Massage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron rewards Starscream for a job well done recruiting for the Decepticons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift And The Reward

“Are you off to see your lover, Screamer?” 

Starscream looked over his shoulder, frowning at Skywarp. Ever since he had enthusiastically sworn his loyalty to Megatron, his trinemate would not shut up about it. he looked to Thundercracker, who just punched Skywarp in the arm.

Of course the truth was that yes, he was going to go see the gladiator. The former miner was courting Starscream. Giving him smoldering glares and inappropriate touches on his wings and frame. So he smirked.

“Yes.” Was all he said before leaving the two of them behind. He made his way to the oil baths, barely containing his excitement. He could not lie that he had been a fan of Megatron for a long time. And now here he was, working for him. Recruiting for him.

It made him excited.

He opened the door to the baths, wings twitching as he saw Megatron lounging in the hot oils, soothing joints for upcoming fights. One of the many masseuses were there, his long fingers dancing over the Gladiators arms.

“Starscream, how good of you to come. Join me, would you?” Megatron motioned to the pool, laughing as Starscream smiled and a bit to quickly strode to join him. “Have you ever gotten a rub down from one of the masseuses? I hired them personally to help keep the gladiators in good shape.”

“Our fingers are magic, so Megatron says.” the masseuse said, his long fingers sinking under the plating of Megatron’s forearm.

“I have not.” Starscream said, stepping into the oil and sinking down. His wings quivered and after a few moments he moved closer, sitting next to the gladiator. He smirked as Megatron wrapped his arm around his middle, pulling him close.

It was so fast, so exciting. Starscream was soon mouthing at Megatron’s neck cables, not caring they were not alone. He smiled as Megatron moved his hand to cup his aft. He turned, pressing his panel to Megatron’s thigh and grinding against him.

Megatron laughed again, his hand moving to the small of Starscream’s back. “Eager are we? I’m afraid we can not do anything in the bath. It would contaminate the oil.”

Starscream looked up, smirking. “Then lets get out.”

Megatron hummed, but soon he let Starscream go. He rose out of the oil, steam rising off him like he was some sort of... God. It was a sight to behold. Starscream watched him lift himself out, the masseuse taking a towel to his frame and wiping off the oils. Starscream soon stood too, trying to be as majestic in his own exit of the bath. He felt he did well, as Megatron was watching him intently.

“Should I go?” the masseuse asked, toweling of Starscream next after getting a confirming nod from the gladiator.

“No. No, stay. I want to give Starscream a treat. He brought me ten more mechs for my cause. He deserves a better reward then just a pat on the back.” Megatron said, and Starscream’s spark pulsed.

Megatron sat on a bench, patting his lap. “Come here. You did so well for me. Put your back to my chest, the masseuse will show you what his fingers can do.”

Starscream moved over to him, trying to not look too eager. After a moment he sat in Megatron’s lap, grunting as the Gladiator parted his thighs.

“This is okay right?” Megatron asked, looking down at Starscream.

Starscream popped open his panel in response, smirking up at the gladiator. He knew what Megatron was offering him. A valve massage. And he would be getting it right in Megatron’s lap. It was an enticing thought.

The masseuse crouched before them, his hands rubbing back and forth on Starscream’s thighs. He felt their servo’s send soft charges of electricity into his plating. It felt amazing and they were not even touching his valve yet.

It was not Megatron touching him, but he was holding him. That was good enough for now.

The narrow and long hands of the mech kneeling before him finally moved to the metal mesh of his valve, sending a tingling charge into the node clusters. They rubbed slowly, massaging the quickly swelling mesh. Starscream bit his lip, offlining his optics and just embracing the amazing feeling. He jumped as a finger tapped at his glowing outer node, the charge from the electrical pulsars sending strong waves of pleasure through his frame. he reached bak and grabbed the back of Megatron’s neck, smiling as the Gladiator chuckled.

After several glorious minutes, the masseuse slid a finger inside of of Starscream’s valve. The pulses of electricity grew stronger, and the seeker’s legs flexed, a choking sound leaving his vocalizer. The thrusters in his peds shot off as the long finger pressed to his ceiling node, Megatron grunting as he was forced against the wall from the force.

But Starscream didn’t care. He moaned, gritting his denta as the mech between his thighs fingered him faster and harder. He did his best to relax and not move, so he could savor the growing charge. With a strangled little cry he overloaded, transfluid’s spurting from his spike and onto his cockpit.

“That was a bit fast. I see you enjoyed it.” Megatron said,rubbing Starscream’s thighs. He nodded to the masseuse, who got up and left after wiping of his hands. Megatron waited until they were gone before he spoke again. “I have someone I need you to recruit for me, Starscream.”

The seeker tilted his head back, still panting. “Isn’t that what I have been doing?” 

“Yes. But now that I know you can bring me recruits, I know you are the mech for the job. He is a very important mech. And will not join a cause lightly. He needs to see the logic behind it.” Megatron said, rubbing Starscream’s cockpit, “And if anyone can help a mech see the logic behind the Decepticons, it will be you.”

Starscream smiled. He liked this. Being useful to a person he admired. Maybe he could even be more then just a recruiter. A personal body guard maybe? Possibly even more then that. “Who do I need to get?”

Megatron smirked. “His name is Shockwave. He used to be a senator and he’s a bit of a genius now after... Well he’s changed a good deal. And if you can get him here... Well I know you are amorous of me. Maybe we could spend the night together.”

Starscream’s wings twitched. “Of course Megatron. If you want him for your army, I will get him.”


End file.
